O Primeiro Amor de Tiago Potter
by Nanna Black
Summary: Hogwarts. Mistério. Magia. Amizades. Inimizades. Amor. A vida de Tiago Potter muda completamente quando ele entra em Hogwarts. CAPÍTULO NOVO!
1. O Começo

**O Primeiro Amor De Tiago Potter**

**Capítulo 1 – O Começo**

Uma mulher alta, magra, de cabelos negros segurava a mão de um menino de uns dez anos, cabelos negros arrepiados e óculos redondos pretos. Estavam cercados por outras crianças e adultos.

**"Tiago, meu filho"** Disse Liz Potter **"Tome cuidado, e não fale com os Malfoy. Comporte – se e não se meta em encrencas. Obedeça...".**

**"Ao professor Dumbledore e ao diretor ou diretora da minha casa. Sei, mamãe, já sei!" **Disse Tiago, ansioso.

**"Cuide – se" **Liz beijou o rosto do filho e Tiago subiu num vagão. Lá estavam um menino de cabelos vermelhos lendo um gibi; um menino de cabelos pretos oleosos e um menino de rosto redondo.****

**"Oi"** disse Tiago.

**"Oi" **Disse o menino de cabelos vermelhos e de rosto redondo.

**"Tiago Potter"**

**"Arthur Weasley" **disse o de cabelos vermelhos.

**"Frank Longbottom. E Severo Snape" **disse o rosto redondo.

**"Oi"** sorriu Tiago. Severo nada falou.

A porta do vagão se abriu e por ela entraram duas meninas: uma magrinha de olhos verdes e cabelos acaju. Sua companheira era mais baixa, de olhos e cabelos castanhos. Logo atrás, apareceu um menino loiro de olhos azuis e rosto fino.

**"Oi! Podemos sentar? Tudo cheio"** disse a de cabelos acaju.

**"Claro!" **Disse Tiago **"Eu sou Tiago, esses são Arthur, Frank e Severo".**

**"Sou Lílian Evans"** disse a que falou primeiro.

**"Molly Carter" **disse sua companheira, timidamente.

**"Malfoy!" **Severo manifestou – se pela primeira vez. Os outros viraram o rosto para Severo e o viram fitando o garoto loiro, que, por sua vez, engolia a garota de cabelos acaju com os olhos.****

**"Ah!"** Disse Molly **"Esse é Lúcio Malfoy, filho de Oliver Malfoy".**

**"Vamos sair daqui, Severo"** disse Lúcio **"Não devemos mesclar – nos com sangues ruins".**

Tiago, Arthur, Frank e Molly empalideceram. Severo e Lúcio riam – se das expressões dos outros. Já Lílian, filha de trouxas, olhava – os sem compreender. Ela lançou um olhar confuso a Molly.

**"Lílian..."** disse Molly ofegante de susto** "Sangue ruim é a pior ofensa que um bruxo pode receber".**

**"Ah!" **Disse Lílian, surpresa. Lúcio e Severo desapareceram depressa, pois estavam em desvantagem numérica. Se os outros decidissem reagir, estariam com problemas.****

Os garotos logo acolheram mais outros em seu vagão: Sirius Black, os gêmeos Remo e Renata Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew. Sirius era bagunceiro e gozador. Renata era uma menina esperta, de cabelos negros e olhos azuis. Remo era magrinho, de olhos escuros e cabelos castanhos. Pedro era baixinho, franzino e assustadiço.

Chegaram a Hogwarts e desceram, misturando – se à massa de alunos. Um homem imenso chamava:

**"Alunos do primeiro ano, sigam – me! Rúbeo Hagrid!".**

Frank, Tiago, Arthur, Molly, Lílian, Sirius, Remo, Renata e Pedro dividiram – se em três barcos: em um, embarcaram Lílian, Tiago, Molly e Arthur. Remo, Renata, Sirius e Frank ocuparam o outro. Pedro ficou num terceiro barco, ao lado de Lúcio, Severo e Vitório Crabbe.

Após meia hora de travessia, desembarcaram e foram entregues por Rúbeo a uma mulher de cabelos presos em um coque, olhar severo e óculos, professora Minerva MacGonagall.

O Professor Flitwick, um anãozinho, trouxe um banquinho e um velho chapéu esfarrapado. Em outros tempos, devia ser feito de feltro preto. Agora, não tinha cor definida. A Profa. MacGonagall desenrolou um pergaminho grande e muito branco.

**"Black, Sirius".**

Sirius deu um passo adiante e sentou – se. O Chapéu foi colocado em sua cabeça e logo falou, a voz fininha e esganiçada:

**"Grifinória!".**

A mesa na extrema esquerda irrompeu em vivas e Sirius correu até lá. A cerimônia foi correndo até que chegou a vez de...

**"Carter, Molly!".**

Molly correu para o banquinho, com o rosto rosado de vergonha, e sentou – se. O Chapéu ficou uns quinze segundos sobre a cabeça castanha de Molly e berrou:

**"Lufa – lufa!".**

A mesa à esquerda da mesa da Grifinória irrompeu em vivas, e Molly sentou – se ao lado de um garoto hindu, que apresentou – se como Eddie Patil.

Algum tempo depois, Lílian foi chamada. O Chapéu mal tocou sua cabeça e berrou:

**"Grifinória!".**

Ela sentou – se ao lado de Sirius. Frank foi para a Lufa – Lufa; Tiago, Arthur e Remo para a Grifinória; Renata para a Corvinal, Pedro, Severo e Lúcio para a Sonserina.

Os meses correram rápido demais. A turminha de Tiago era inseparável, e agora estava acrescida de dois novos membros: além de Tiago, Lílian, Molly, Arthur, Sirius, Frank, Pedro, Remo e Renata, também estavam as gêmeas Nimue e Nathalie Bordeline.

As férias de Natal vinham se aproximando e Tiago fez questão de ficar, pois Lílian não iria para Londres. Os pais dela iriam visitar a irmã trouxa, Petúnia, no internato. Remo e Renata ficaram por diferentes razões: uma tia que eles não suportavam iria visitar os pais deles. Sirius ficou para fazer companhia a Tiago, Lílian, Remo e Renata; Severo ficou também. Lúcio, Molly, Arthur, Nimue, Nathalie, Frank e Pedro foram para casa.

Naquela manhã fria e nevada, Tiago, Lílian e Sirius estavam no salão comunal. Lílian escrevia uma carta para sua mãe, a ser mandada do jeito trouxa, pelo correio. Sirius e Tiago armavam uma brincadeira para cima de Severo, aproveitando a viagem de Nimue, apaixonada pelo sonserino.

**"Que tal tentarmos afogá – lo no lago?"** Sirius propôs. **"Aquele desgraçado merece, me entregou para o professor Locke, na prova de Poções. Eu o esgano!".**

**"Sirius, está doido? Se nós afogarmos Snape, somos expulsos e Nimue vai atrás da gente até no inferno!" **Disse Tiago, afastando – se. Sirius estava ficando chato com aquela mania vingativa contra Severo.

**"Eu sei... Vou dizer a ele que, para parar o Salgueiro Lutador, é só ele apertar o nó!" **Sirius falou, com um ar vingativo.

**"Terminei!" **Lílian falou alto** "Vou pedir ao professor Dumbledore que entregue a carta ao correio!".**

**"Por que não manda via coruja?" **Perguntou Sirius.

**"Meus pais foram visitar Petúnia no internato, não tem como as freiras receberem a carta via coruja!".**

Sirius assentiu, tranqüilo. A Mulher Gorda apareceu e disse:

**"Grifinorianos, almoço!".**

Os professores já estavam todos devidamente instalados. O jantar era peru, farofa, tortinhas de abóbora e caramelo, creme de chocolate e mousse de morango com chocolate.

O almoço correu tranqüilo. De tarde, Tiago passou por perto da biblioteca e ouviu Sirius falar:

**"Sabe, Snape... Descobri como parar o salgueiro lutador!".**

Tiago viu os olhos escuros de Snape brilharem e parou, gelado.

**"Aperte um nó na segunda raiz da esquerda para a direita"** Sirius continuou. Tiago viu Severo sair correndo para onde o salgueiro lutador ficava e não teve dúvidas: correu atrás do sonserino. Enquanto isso, amaldiçoava até a quinta geração do amigo. Onde Sirius estava com a cabeça?

Lílian estranhou ver Severo correr para fora, seguido por Tiago, mas o amigo puxou – o rapidamente pela mão e explicou tudo. Lílian ficou mortalmente pálida e seguiu Tiago. Eles viram Snape tentar apertar o nó, ser atingido por um ramo da árvore e desmaiar.

**"Oh, Deus, vamos correr! Severo vai ser morto!"** Lílian gemeu, quase em pânico.

**"Eu mato Sirius! Eu juro que mato!" **Tiago sussurrou e disparou para onde Severo estava. Tomando muito cuidado, ele apertou o nó e o salgueiro lutador parou. Tiago fez um sinal e Lílian correu até eles, os cabelos acaju ao vento.

**'Ela é tão linda!'** Pensou Tiago **'Com esses cabelos acaju, esses olhos tão verdes e esse sorriso... O que eu estou pensando! Estúpido!'.**

Lílian conjurou macas e eles levaram Severo até a enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey garantiu que Severo estava bem, mas teve que contar a Dumbledore o que Sirius tinha feito.

Sirius Black foi punido com uma detenção – ajudar o professor Lime, de Aritmancia, a polir seus troféus de mais belo sorriso da Inglaterra –, perdeu valiosos 35 pontos e recebeu um berrador de seu pai. Dumbledore convocou – o a sua presença, e Sirius teve que suplicar por sua permanência em Hogwarts. Dumbledore ficou com pena, e permitiu.

No Natal, no entanto, a pilha de presentes de Sirius estava do tamanho de sempre. A de Lílian estava alta, assim como a de Tiago.

Lílian ganhou uma caixa de balas de Frank, um buquê de flores de Pedro (Tiago ficou uma fera); uma escultura de Arthur. Tiago lhe deu chicles de baba bola de Hogsmeade. Sirius, um chapéu invisível. Molly presenteou – a com presilhas de cabelo. As gêmeas Bordeline deram uma grande caixa de maquiagem mágica, e os gêmeos Lupin um livro sobre herbologia – a matéria predileta de Lílian.

Na tarde do Natal, no entanto, Lílian recebeu um grande pacote envolvido em papel camurça e celofane. Abrindo – o, viu que era A Caixa Presente Especial da Dedosdemel. Chicles de baba bola, picolés ácidos, feijões de todos os sabores, sapinhos de caramelo e chocolate formavam a caixa. Entre os doces, um envelope cor de creme sobrescrito para ela. Lílian abriu – o, curiosíssima.

**Lílian, feliz Natal.**

**Saiba que você é a menina mais encantadora da Escola de Bruxos e Bruxedos Hogwarts. Um beijo do seu...**

**Admirador Secreto**

Tiago chegou da prática de quadribol pouco depois, e encontrou Lílian absorta, examinando a caixa. Quando se aproximou e viu os doces, Tiago sussurrou baixinho:

**"Uau!" **Lílian, ouvindo – o, virou – se para trás e assustou – se ao reconhecê – lo.

**"Tiago, faz tempo que está aí?"** Ela perguntou, com um sorriso límpido no rosto. Suas bochechas estavam da cor do fogo e ela parecia sem jeito. O envelope estava a seu lado, e Tiago apanhou – o depressa, risonho.

**"Não. De quem é?" **Tiago abriu o envelope, leu o bilhete e o riso desapareceu de seu rosto. Ele empalideceu mortalmente **"Quem é ele, Lílian?".**

**"Quisera eu saber. Quer um sapinho?"** Lílian sorriu, vermelha.

**"Posso amassar?".**

**"Fique à vontade. Sirva – se" **Lílian acalmou – se. Com certeza, a caixa era presente de Dumbledore. Em minutos, os dois devoraram os doces da caixa. Quando Tiago subiu, no entanto, Lílian recolheu o papel amassado e alisou – o cuidadosamente.

Os amigos de Lílian e Tiago que haviam viajado voltaram, e Lílian, depressa, reuniu Nimue, Nathalie, Molly e Renata. Lílian leu a mensagem para as meninas, e ficaram alvoroçadas. Nimue falou:

**"A Caixa Presente Especial é bem cara. Quem a comprou deve ser rico. E não foi Dumbledore. Isso eu tenho certeza. Só se... Não pode ser!".**

**"Não pode ser ele!"** Renata falou, horrorizada.

**"Ou é ele, ou um dos asseclas dele" **Nimue sorriu.

**"Ele quem?"** Molly, Lílian e Nathalie perguntaram, juntas.

**"Lúcio Malfoy"** Renata sussurrou. Nimue e Renata ouviram um **"oh"** coletivo de surpresa.****

**"Tá brincando! Malfoy me odeia! Só falta me bater, quando dá de cara comigo!"** Lílian falou, boquiaberta.

**"Quem sabe, Li"** Molly sorriu, romântica **"Isso não é para camuflar a paixão que ele tem por você".**

**"Ora, Molly, vá tomar banho" **Lílian reagiu, furiosa.

**"Mas pode ser verdade!".**

**"O que pode ser verdade?" **Disse Tiago. Nimue ia contar, mas Lílian tapou – lhe depressa a boca e sorriu.

**"Nada, Tiago.****Não ligue, são coisas de menina!".**

**"Você é uma péssima mentirosa. Fale a verdade" **Remo apareceu, assustando ainda mais as meninas.****

Lílian, Molly, Nimue, Nathalie e Renata entreolharam – se.

Lílian estava vermelha e sem jeito. Como contar a Tiago que Malfoy era suspeito de lhe dar a caixa? Nathalie percebeu o constrangimento da amiga, e começou a falar.

**"Bom, a Lílian recebeu uma coisa cara de presente de Natal".**

**"É, bem cara" **disse Nimue.

**"E ela não sabe de quem ganhou"** disse Molly.

**"Que coisa?"** Disse Remo, curioso.

**"A Caixa Presente Especial da Dedosdemel"** Tiago falou, começando a se irritar.

**"Nossa, que caro!"** Remo assombrou – se. Tiago deu um olhar furioso a Lílian

**"Eu contei a elas"** Lílian falou sem encarar Tiago.

**"E Nimue acha"** disse Renata

**"Na verdade, eu e Rena achamos" **disse Nimue.

**"Que só alguém milionário poderia dar a caixa à Li" **disse Renata.

**"Pensei primeiro em Dumbledore" **Lílian falou depressa, para acalmar Tiago.

**"Mas Dumbledore não pode presentear alunos, isso seria favoritismo"** disse Remo, prontamente.

**"Sabemos disso, Remo" **falou Renata, com uma paciência de Jó.

**"Então passamos a pensar em alunos de Hogwarts"** Molly falou, desconfortável.

Fez – se silêncio por um instante. Tiago começou a ficar vermelho e seus olhos brilhavam furiosamente. Lílian começou a ficar com medo. Tiago não era um monge budista, mas também não o enfurecesse, porque ele perdia o controle.

**"Eu sei quem vocês pensaram" **Tiago gaguejou, começando a tremer em fúria.

**"Calma Tiago" **Lílian choramingou.

**"Quem?" **Disse Remo.

**"Está óbvio, Remo"** disse Tiago.

**"Para mim não" **respondeu Remo.

**"Está bem, se quer saber mesmo...".**

**"Não conte, Tiago, por favor!" **Lílian desesperou – se.

**"Ele tem que saber, assim como eu, você, Molly, Nathalie, Nimue e Renata sabemos".**

**"Oh, droga!" **Lílian sussurrou** "Então conte".**

**"Elas pensaram em Lúcio Malfoy!".**

**"O quê?" **Remo gemeu, horrorizado. **"Lúcio Malfoy? Oh, meu santo Deus!".**

Tiago estava tão furioso, que disparou do lugar onde as meninas estavam. Lílian desesperou – se, pois sabia para onde ele iria. O corujal. As meninas tentaram impedí – la, mas Remo impediu – as. Lílian estava desesperada, e precisava acalmar Tiago.

**"Tiago!" **Lílian berrou em pânico, enquanto corria atrás dele** "Por favor, não faça isso!".**

**"O que vai me parar?" **Ele gritou de volta.

**"Eu!".**

**"Você? Vai me parar? Por quê? Não vou matar seu namorado, Lílian Evans. Ele vai estar bem vivo, para que você se despeça dele antes que o pai dele o mate" **Tiago falou, tão fria e ironicamente que Lílian, tão doce e tranqüila (até um pouco pateta), se enfureceu.

**"Não seja idiota! Nunca pensei que eu veria um homem tão enfurecido por causa de um presente estúpido".**

**"O quê?".**

**"É verdade. Você se enfureceu porque eu ganhei um presente que dividi com você. Se eu fizesse questão do presente, teria comido os doces sozinha. Mas não. Dividi com você e com nossos amigos! Eu não quero nada com Malfoy. Nem com sonserino nenhum".**

**"E por que não? Ele é rico e bonito".**

**"Primeiro, ele é sonserino. Segundo..." **Lílian corou até a raiz dos cabelos **"Eu amo outro".**

**"Quem?"** Tiago disse, trêmulo.

**"Ninguém especial"** Ela reagiu, vermelha. Ele se aproximou dela e suplicou:

**"Diga, Li, por favor".**

**"Oh, bom Deus"** Ela sussurrou. Abaixou os olhos, sem jeito. Tiago ergueu seu rosto pelo queixo e sussurrou:

**"Li...".**

**"O quê?"** Ela sussurrou também.

**"Eu te amo"**.

Ela prendeu o fôlego, pega de surpresa. Depois abriu um sorriso, enchendo Tiago de esperança. Lílian ergueu o rosto, fitou – o de frente e abraçou – o pelo pescoço, enquanto Tiago abraçava – a pela cintura.

**"Que bom ouvir isso de você, Tiago Potter".**

**"Por quê, Lílian Evans?"** Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

**"Porque eu te amo também".**


	2. Acidente no quadribol

**Notas da Autora:** Acho que estou indo rápido demais com a história. Mas o último capítulo foi uma aglutinação de sete capítulos curtos. Neste aqui vou mais devagar, tudo bem?

Eu sei que Molly é mais velha que Lílian, mas nesta história ela não é, certo?

Ah, e o que aconteceu com Harry no quadribol aconteceu com seu pai  e seu padrinho também, certo? Quero dizer, ser escolhido para entrar no time, mesmo estando no primeiro ano.

**Disclaimer:** As gêmeas Bordeline, Liz Potter, Renata Lupin, prof. Harold Locke e Vicente Lime me pertencem. Mas todos os outros pertencem a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros.

**No último capítulo:** O começo do primeiro ano de Hogwarts. O amor de Lílian e Tiago. Um admirador secreto.

**O Primeiro Amor de Tiago Potter**

**Capítulo 2 – Acidente no quadribol**

Tiago sorriu com a declaração de Lílian. Inclinou – se e lhe deu um selinho nos lábios. A garota corou e afastou – se um pouco dele. Sorridentes, os dois voltaram para o castelo, de mãos dadas. A raiva de Tiago contra Lúcio Malfoy havia desaparecido, como um passe de mágica. Estava feliz, leve, tranqüilo, como não estava há semanas.

Quando os amigos aflitos viram o casalzinho voltar juntinho do jardim, ficaram perplexos. As meninas nunca desconfiaram que Lílian estivesse apaixonada por quem quer que fosse, assim como Tiago nunca deixara os meninos percebessem seu amor por Lílian. Mesmo pegos de surpresa, os amigos ficaram felizes e disseram a Lílian e Tiago que eles formavam um lindo casal.

O anúncio de Sirius sobre o novo romance, feito à mesa do jantar, sacudiu Hogwarts. Severo, apaixonado por Lílian, ficou furioso, e quis vingar – se de Tiago. Viu no jogo de quadribol uma oportunidade perfeita.

O jogo em questão era Grifinória versus Corvinal. Era o primeiro embate da temporada, e havia uma excitação crescente nos corredores do castelo. Os fantasmas das duas casas em questão – Nick – Sem – Cabeça e a Dama Cinzenta – andavam enfrentando uma crise em seu relacionamento de dois séculos, por culpa do jogo.

Na véspera do grande jogo, Tiago ficou à beira de uma crise de nervos com uma brincadeira armada por Sirius, seu companheiro de time. Ao contrário de Tiago, que estava uma pilha desde o mês anterior com o anúncio de Dumbledore sobre o início da temporada, Sirius estava mais exuberante do que nunca, e no futuro, acabaria tendo de ir para a detenção depois dos embates, por causa das brincadeiras que aprontaria.

A tal brincadeira de Sirius consistiu em dar sumiço na preciosa vassoura de Tiago, uma Silver Arrows série especial. Quando foi atrás da vassoura e não a encontrou, o apanhador quase ficou maluco. Nem mesmo a serena Lílian, que geralmente conseguia acalmar os nervos em frangalhos do namorado, teve sucesso em tranqüilizá – lo naquela ocasião.

Tiago sabia que fora seu amigo Sirius quem dera sumiço em sua amada vassoura, e foi atrás dele. Os gritos de Tiago foram tão altos que toda sua turminha foi ao encontro dos dois, e eles viram Tiago quase apopléctico, dando um belo carão em Sirius. Já este dava risadinhas, divertido. E Lílian, ao lado do namorado, tentava acalmá – lo.

Finalmente, depois de ficar de orelhas quentes, e bastante enfadado, Sirius foi resgatar a vassoura de Tiago. O apanhador quase deu pulinhos ao recuperar sua Silver Arrows e, abraçado à vassoura, beijou Lílian nos lábios. A garota corou, mas retribuiu o beijo. Só se separaram devido às gracinhas dos amigos. Ficaram vermelhos, e ainda mais quando Sirius sacudiu uma foto diante de seus narizes. Com um empurrão, Tiago derrubou Sirius, e as gracinhas acabaram.

Naquela noite, Tiago, Lílian e, (surpresa!) Sirius não conseguiam comer de ansiedade. A importância da ocasião parecia ter batido em Sirius com toda a força. Ele estava pálido, tremendo e dava mostras de que iria passar mal a qualquer instante. Tiago, vendo que Lílian não comia, exortou – a:

**"Coma, Li, por favor".**

**"Não consigo!"** A garota respondeu, com sinceridade **"Estou ansiosa, como se eu estivesse preste a jogar também" **Ela explicou **"É como se tivessem dado um nó na boca do meu estômago e tivessem jogado borboletas lá dentro. E você? Tem que comer! Vai jogar amanhã, tem que estar bem – disposto".**

**"Estou ansioso e nervoso. Apavorado seria a palavra mais correta. Não sei se sou um jogador bom o suficiente para continuar no time"** Tiago desabafou. Lílian sentiu pena, e inclinou – se, dando – lhe um beijinho no rosto. Ele abraçou – a.

**"Vai dar tudo certo, amor"** Ela falou **"Você é um ótimo jogador. Ouvi Carlos Wood dizer isso aos batedores. E fique calmo. Se não der – que Deus nos livre – eu estarei a seu lado"** Lílian voltou a beijá – lo no rosto **"Sempre".**

**"Graças a Deus por isso"** Ele virou – se e deu – lhe um beijo nos lábios. Sirius, na cadeira da frente, resmungou:

**"Acho que vou dormir".**

Lílian pescou e disse a Tiago:

**"Você também vai para a cama, senhor Potter. Tem que estar descansado e bem disposto para o jogo de amanhã".**

**"Está bem"** Tiago concordou, e voltou a tremer **"Mas você vem comigo. Com certeza não vou dormir até as dez horas e quero aproveitar para namorar você enquanto a sala comunal está vazia e tranqüila"** Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. Lílian corou e acompanhou o namorado. Ele abraçou – a pela cintura, e parecia mais tranqüilo.

No dia seguinte, era bastante cedo, mas Lílian estava de pé, quase em pânico, morrendo de preocupação com Tiago. Naquela noite, ele tivera pesadelos: gritara tanto, e tão alto, que acordara todos, e só conseguiu voltar a dormir com Lílian a cuidar de seu sono.

Paulo Jordan, um garoto do sexto ano que iria narrar da partida, deixara – se ser convencido por Tiago a deixar Lílian e uma amiga assistir a partida ao lado dele, na banca. Lílian, nervosíssima, levou a zen Renata com ela. As duas estavam de pé na banca, ladeando Paulo. Ele era narrador dos jogos desde que entrara em Hogwarts.

**"Adoro narrar. Vejo o jogo de graça, sabendo tudo o que acontece"** Ele revelou às duas meninas **"O problema é a professora McGonagall. Ela fica no meu pé, fiscalizando cada palavra que eu digo. E se xingo o que quer que seja, até o dia se estiver chovendo muito, ela tenta arrancar o megafone mágico das minhas mãos".**

Renata riu. Lílian, porém, disse a eles:

**"Eu já volto".**

**"Aonde você vai?"** Renata perguntou.

**"Tenho que ver o Tiago antes do jogo. Ele estava tendo uma crise de nervos, esta manhã".**

**"Ah, o amor"** Zombou Paulo. Lílian deu de ombros e disparou no meio da multidão excitada que chegava no estádio. Ao chegar no vestiário, quase derrubou a porta. Sirius abriu – a:

**"Ora, ora, se não é a futura senhora Potter. Veio dar uma última espiada em Tiago, não é?"** Ele disse.

**"Cale a boca. Sirius, você é batedor, não é?".**

**"Sou".**

**"Não deixe um balaço chegar perto de Tiago. Por favor, pelo amor de Deus".**

**"Claro, claro"** Sirius concordou, assustado com o desespero dela. Lílian premiou – lhe com um sorriso hesitante e perguntou:

**"Onde ele está?".**

**"Ali"** Sirius apontou para um canto frio e tranqüilo do vestiário.

"**Obrigada"**.

Lílian entrou e andou silenciosamente até onde Tiago estava. Ele sentara – se de frente para a parede, de costas para ela. Lílian viu os músculos tensos dos ombros, e começou a massageá – los.

**"Calma, amor"** Ela sussurrou, massageando agora os músculos tensos do pescoço **"Olha só, você está todo duro. Comeu alguma coisa na hora do café?".**

**"Não. Estou com medo de comer e morrer de tanto vomitar".**

**"Olhe, Tiago"** Ela virou – o para encará – la **"Você é ótimo. Eu o vi treinar, não esqueça. E, se não der certo, não vai ser culpa sua. Agora pare de agir como um bebê e seja forte".**

**"Li"** Ele sussurrou, após um instante de silêncio.

**"O quê?".**

**"É por isso que eu te amo. Obrigada, bebê".**

**"Pare de me chamar assim"** Ela riu. Ele sussurrou, antes de beijá – la rapidamente:

**"Não tenho culpa de você ser mais nova que eu".**

**"Ora, é um prazer termos a ilustre senhora Potter aqui no nosso vestiário. Mas você deve ir, Lílian"** Carlos Wood, capitão e goleiro do time **"Marcel, leve Lílian para a banca. É de lá que Tiago disse que ela iria assistir sua primeira performance. Mas, Lílian, espero que tenha acalmado os nervos de nosso apanhador".**

**"Dei o meu melhor"** Ela disse, modesta.

**"Ela acalmou sim, Wood. Estou ótimo"** Tiago disse **"Vá, Li. Estou bem".**

Quando Lílian chegou na banca, Renata e Paulo estavam aos beijos. Ela pigarreou, e divertiu – se ao ver a amiga embaraçada. Mas não disse nada. Paulo apanhou o megafone mágico da caixa que o guardava e gritou:

**"Bom dia, amigos do quadribol! A primeira partida da temporada de 1979 de quadribol da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts! E os combatentes deste embate são os jogadores de Corvinal, que mantém a mesma formação do ano passado, e os jogadores de Grifinória, que tem uma novidade: o apanhador Tiago Potter – cuja bela namorada está aqui, roendo as unhas de nervoso!".**

**"Paulo!"** Lílian berrou **"Continue narrando!".**

**"Bem, e agora entram os times! ****Pela Grifinória: Wood, Lindgren, Connelly, Timberlake, Black, Brewster e Potter! Pela Corvinal: Johnston, Jolie, Jordan, Hansen, Bynes, Duff, Spears e Scott!".**

Metade do estádio urrou a apresentação dos jogadores. Somente os sonserinos se mantinham calados. Lílian viu Tiago acenar para ela e mandou – lhe um beijo.

**"Capitães, apertem – se as mãos!"** Madame Hooch disse. Carlos Wood apertou com gentileza a mão de Michelle Johnston, uma loirinha bonita, capitã do time de Corvinal.

**"Muito bem..."** Hooch flanou até a arca onde guardavam – se a goles, os balaços e o pomo de ouro. Libertou as bolas. Os balaços flanaram com um zumbido em torno dos jogadores. O pomo de ouro voou, exibindo – se, para os apanhadores. Madame Hooch jogou a goles para cima e apitou.

**"E começou a partida! Posse da goles com Timberlake! Passa para Connelly... Balaço na direção de Connelly! Ainda bem, Brewster com uma bela tacada desvia do balaço! A goles ainda está com Connelly! Sim, senhores, ele marca! DEZ A ZERO PARA GRIFINÓRIA!"**

 Um grande urro foi ouvido. A Sonserina prosseguiu calada.

**"Posse da goles com a Corvinal... Mas o que é aquilo?"** Paulo perguntou, bestificado **"O que diabo está havendo...".**

**"JORDAN!"** Berrou a Professora McGonagall.

**"Desculpe, desculpe!"** Paulo respondeu. Mas, nessa hora, Lílian deu um grito de desespero. Tiago havia sido atingido pelos balaços, nos dois ombros, atirados por Sidney Hansen e Edgard Bynes. Ela pulou a banca e disparou para o campo. Ouviu – se um cochicho alto nas arquibancadas. Lílian estava meio cega pelas lágrimas, mas conseguiu chegar até onde Tiago estava. Black também parecia meio desesperado.

Tiago estava deitado na grama, gemendo. Lílian, ao ver Sirius, quase pulou no pescoço dele, de tanta fúria:

**"Você prometeu!".**

**"Eu sei, eu sei! Mas não deu pé!"** Sirius defendeu. Tiago gemeu baixinho. Lílian preocupou – se:

**"Dá para você jogar?"** Ela perguntou.

**"Li, amor, abre a minha mão"** Tiago pediu. A Lílian pareceu que Tiago sentia dor, mesmo se falasse. Ela abriu a mão de Tiago, cuidadosamente. Lá, inerte, estava o pomo de ouro **"Consegui pegar quando caí".**

**"Genial!"** Black berrou. Ele pegou o pomo e ergueu – o; a bolinha batia inutilmente as asinhas contra os dedos do jogador. Sob o sol, refulgiu o ouro da bola; Jordan anunciou:

**"Oras, mas que surpresa! Se nosso jovem apanhador não pegou o pomo! A Grifinória, senhores, vence de cento e sessenta pontos a zero!"**.

Apesar dos pedidos de ficarem para a comemoração, Lílian e Sirius levaram Tiago para a enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey fez o garoto deitar e diagnosticou ombros quebrados. Fez uma magia que botou os ossos de Tiago no lugar, mas arrancou gritos de dor dele. Lílian, que não pôde ficar ao lado do namorado, andava, angustiada, de um lado para outro. A cada grito de dor de Tiago, ela aumentava a bronca em Sirius:

**"Black, eu tinha pedido pra você cuidar dele! Seu incompetente! E se o Tiago tivesse morrido! O que eu ia fazer com você?".**

**"Nossa, fica calma, Lílian. Ele tá vivo, só com uns ossos quebrados! Sossega!"** Sirius repetia. Pouco depois, Madame Pomfrey saiu da salinha onde deixara Tiago. Lílian quase pulou nos braços da enfermeira:

**"Como ele está?".**

**"A senhorita é Lílian Evans, certo?".**

**"Sim"** Ela respondeu. Papoula Pomfrey sorriu diante da ansiedade da jovem.

**"E o que a senhorita é para o paciente?".**

**"Eles estão namorando, Madame Pomfrey" Sirius respondeu, azedo ****"Leve – a logo para ver Tiago, antes que eu fique de orelha quente com os gritos dela".**

**"Está bem. Srta. Evans, faça o favor de me acompanhar. O sr. Potter queria que a srta. Ficasse ao lado dele enquanto eu fazia o curativo, mas infelizmente isto iria contra as regras da escola" Pomfrey explicou.**

**"Ele vai ser como era antes?" Lílian perguntou, baixinho.**

**"Oh, sim, srta. Evans. Só lhe peço que mantenha um olho nele por uns 15 dias, para que o sr. Potter não faça esforços. Terá que manter esse ombro imobilizado".**

**"Mas a sra. Disse que ele seria como era antes".**

**"Oh, e ele será. O problema é que o sr. Potter é freqüentador assíduo desta enfermaria. Talvez, namorando a senhorita, ele sossegue um pouco" Madame Pomfrey parou diante de um biombo **"Aqui estamos".****

Lílian suspirou profundamente. Olhou – se num espelho próximo; estava despenteada, os olhos vermelhos e inchados. Seu reflexo disse:

**"Vá... Não ligue para sua aparência. O que ele ama não é como você aparenta. É o que você é".**

**"Li?" Lílian ouviu a voz de Tiago, abafada.**

Pela primeira vez desde o começo do namoro, Lílian sentiu medo. Medo do que o futuro poderia reservar para ela. Medo de perder Tiago. Este era o maior dos medos. Estava tão entranhado no fundo dela, que Lílian sempre achava que ele estivera ali desde o começo.

**"Li, entra" Tiago chamou – a.**

Ela entrou. Os braços dele estavam imóveis, e os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. Pela primeira vez, Lílian admitiu para si mesma que temera que Tiago morresse naquele jogo.

**"O que foi, Li?" Tiago preocupou. Ela abraçou – o, soluçando. Ele sentiu as lágrimas dela e perguntou **"O que houve, Li?".****

**"Ah, Tiago, eu tive tanto medo!".**

**"Do que, Lili?".**

**"De te perder. Quando eu vi você ser atingido por aqueles balaços, fiquei tão desesperada...".**

**"Ô, meu amor... Não precisa ficar tão angustiada. Eu tou bem agora, não tá vendo?" Ele brincou. Ela ergueu os olhos para fita – lo e Tiago percebeu que não podia brincar **"Lílian, eu sou vaso ruim. Não quebro fácil. Ainda mais com você junto".****

**"Eu te amo".**

**"Eu também te amo, bebê".**


	3. Renata e Sirius

**Notas da Autora:** Acho que estou indo rápido demais com a história. Mas o último capítulo foi uma aglutinação de sete capítulos curtos. Neste aqui vou mais devagar, tudo bem?

Eu sei que Molly é mais velha que Lílian, mas nesta história ela não é, certo?

Ah, e o que aconteceu com Harry no quadribol aconteceu com seu pai  e seu padrinho também, certo? Quero dizer, ser escolhido para entrar no time, mesmo estando no primeiro ano.

**Disclaimer:** As gêmeas Bordeline, Liz Potter, Renata Lupin, prof. Harold Locke e Vicente Lime me pertencem. Mas todos os outros pertencem a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros.

**No último capítulo:** A primeira partida de quadribol. O acidente de Tiago. O medo de Lílian.

**O Primeiro Amor de Tiago Potter**

**Capítulo 3 – Renata e Sirius**

Quinze dias depois, Tiago recebeu alta. Lílian, como uma boa namorada, não deixou sua cabeceira durante seu tempo livre. Levava os livros e cadernos para estudar com Tiago, e explicar toda a matéria dada enquanto ele estava na ala hospitalar.

As relações de Lílian e Sirius já estavam melhores. A garota aceitara as desculpas do amigo, e os dois falavam – se normalmente. A Sonserina ganhou a Copa das Casas, porque durante seu período de internação, Tiago faltara a dois jogos. Sem apanhador reserva, a Grifinória perdeu por w.o.

A pedido de Tiago, Sirius andava de olho em Lílian. A história do presente de um admirador secreto no Natal ainda estava bem fresca na memória do jovem apaixonado. O jovem Potter estava decidido a descobrir quem era o admirador secreto de Lílian. E, se a ocasião requisitasse, iria tirar satisfações com o atrevido. Nada muito brusco.

No dia da alta de Tiago, Sirius chegou bastante apressado. Estava ofegante e meio pálido:

**"O que foi, Sirius?".**

**"Brother"** Ele ofegava **"Descobri quem é o talzinho a fim da Lílian".**

**"E quem é?"** Tiago perguntou, ansioso. Via a hesitação no semblante de Sirius **"Não é o Malfoy... Ou é?"** O amigo disse, com uma ponta de angústia.

**"Pior, dude"** Sirius arregalou os olhos azuis escuros **"É o Snape!".**

**"O QUÊ?"** Tiago berrou **"Aquele seboso tá apaixonado pela minha Lia? Como é que ele ousa?"** O garoto estava pálido, e Sirius começou a preocupar – se **"Eu mato Severo Snape!".**

**"Tiago, por favor, te acalma!"** Sirius disse. Atraída pelos berros e ameaças de seu paciente, Madame Pomfrey se aproximou:

**"O que houve, Potter?".**

**"Nada não, Madame Pomfrey"** Sirius respondeu bem depressa **"A gente já tá indo, né, dude?".**

**"É, já"** Tiago disse, mal – humorado **"Obrigado, Madame Pomfrey".**

**"De nada, querido, de nada".**

**"Onde é que tá a Lia nesse instante, Sirius?".**

**"Sei lá eu. Com certeza com a Molly"** Sirius respondeu.

**"Falando de mim?"** Eles ouviram a voz de Lílian atrás deles. Tiago se virou, e abriu um sorriso. Lílian correu para abraçá – lo **"Desculpa por não ter ido pegar você na área hospitalar, meu amor. É que a Molly tava com umas dúvidas sobre umas coisas aí e a gente tava conversando até agora".**

**"Tudo bem, amor. Eu desculpo".**

Os dois se beijaram. Molly veio atrás de Lílian, bastante vermelha e empolgadíssima. Viu a amiga aos beijos com o namorado, e ficou sem graça de interromper, mas Sirius pigarreou de leve. Os dois afastaram – se. Lílian viu a amiga ruiva e baixinha.

**"E aí, Mô?".**

**"Consegui!"** A ruiva berrou, feliz **"A gente tá namorando!" **Molly olhou de esguelha para Tiago **"Ele não se chateia se eu te roubar dele rapidinho, né?".**

Lílian riu. Virou – se para Tiago, e foi dar um selinho nele:

**"Amor, eu vou ali com a Molly, rapidinho. Depois juro que fico o tempo todo bem agarradinha com você".**

**"Olha que eu cobro!"** Ele sorriu para Molly **"Tudo bem, Molly, pode levar a Lia com você".**

As duas saíram, Molly falando baixinho, na maior excitação. O sorriso de Tiago durou até Lílian e Molly desaparecerem de seu campo visual; quando ele se virou para Sirius, seu rosto estava bastante sério.

**"Como você sabe que aquele... aquele... seboso"** Tiago completou o xingamento com um palavrão (_N.A: Preciso dizer qual é?_) **"tá a fim da MINHA, da MINHA, namorada?".**

**"A Rena viu ele falando pro Pedro que tava a fim da Lílian".**

**"Carinha falso esse Pedro, hein?"** Uma voz disse para os dois amigos. Sirius e Tiago se viraram e viram Remo. O amigo estava mais pálido do que nunca. Renata apoiava o irmão. Parecia ter chorado muito.

**"Oi, Remo!"** Sirius disse.

**"Oi, caras"** O garoto respondeu. Parecia a ponto de desmaiar.

**"Rena?"** Tiago perguntou **"Você tá bem?".**

A garota não respondeu. Tiago insistiu:

**"Renata, você tá legal?".**

**"Ahn? O quê? Ah, oi, Tiago, oi Sirius. Eu tou legal, sim"** Ela respondeu, tristemente **"Mano, agora que você tá com os meninos eu vou atrás da Ni, da Lí e da Nathy, tá?".**

**"A Lia tá pra lá"** Tiago apontou para os lados onde Molly levou Lílian.

**"Valeuz, Tiago".**

**"De nada, Rena"** Quando a garota não pôde mais ouvi – los, Tiago interpelou Remo **"Por que ela tá triste?".**

**"Todo interessadinho na Rena? A Lili vai adorar saber disso"** Sirius insinuou, emburrado.

**"Cala a boca, Sirius. Eu adoro a Lílian. Vou casar com ela. Pode escrever"** Tiago disse, sério.

**"Ela e o Paulo terminaram"** Remo explicou.

**"Qual Paulo? O Jordan?"** Sirius interessou – se.

**"É"** Remo estava recuperando as forças. Parecia ter acabado de sarar de uma doença muito forte **"Eles estavam ficando".**

**"Remo?"** Tiago perguntou.

**"O quê, cara?".**

**"Você sumiu esses dias".**

**"É, eu reparei também!"** Sirius disse, mas parecia bastante distraído. Remo deu uma risadinha **"O que foi?".**

**"Vai lá na torre de astronomia. Quando a Rena quer chorar, vai se enterrar por lá?".**

**"Valeu, Rem!"** Sirius berrou, já se afastando.

Tiago sorriu. Remo falou alto o pensamento de ambos:

**"Mais um casal... Meu Merlim! Sirius e minha irmãzinha!".**

**"Pelo menos é o Sirius, Remo"** Tiago disse **"Ah, o Sirius já te contou a novidade?".**

**"Qual?".**

**"A Andrômeda, a irmã dele, vai vir para Hogwarts no início do ano letivo".**

**"Legal"** Remo coçou o queixo **"Andrômeda, Andrômeda, Andrômeda... É a irmã caçula dele?".**

**"É, songa monga!"** Tiago riu **"Aquela que ficou afinzaça de você no Natal!".**

**"Ahn! A moreninha, de olhos azuis?".**

**"Isso, inteligência!"** Tiago agora ria. Seus olhos brilharam; Remo virou em seu eixo e viu Lílian vindo. Sozinha. Sorrindo. Para Tiago. Antes de correr para o namorado, porém, ela parou e deu um beijo no rosto de Remo:

**"Sumiu, né, Remo?".**

**"É, né?"** Ele disse, nervoso. Tiago percebeu, mas não disse nada **"Prima muito amada doente".**

**"E por que a Rena não foi junto?".**

**"Ela não gosta muito dessa prima".**

**"Ahn... certo".**

Lílian assustou – se com o badalar de seu relógio.

**"Bom, rapazes, o papo tá beleza, mas é hora do almoço. Principalmente pra você, amor. Quinze dias sob a vigilância da Pomfrey não é batata".**

Remo e Tiago riram.

Sirius alcançou a torre de astronomia. Renata estava encostada numa janela, olhando o lago. A lula gigante nadava preguiçosamente pelas águas escuras de seus domínios.

**"Ele me traiu, Sirius".**

Sirius continuou calado. Ele viu uma lágrima cair no rosto de Renata. Abraçou – a pelos ombros. Fragilizada, precisando de colo e carinho, Renata encostou a cabeça no peito de Sirius.

**"Com a Izabella Küster".**

Izabella Küster era uma puro – sangue alemã do quinto ano da Sonserina. Alta, loira, bonita, tinha fama de boa beijadora. Renata, do primeiro da Corvinal, era mais inexperiente e franzina, mas também tinha sua beleza: fazia o tipo mignon, tinha longos cabelos negros e grandes olhos azuis bem claros.

**"Ele é um idiota, Rena"** Sirius disse para consolá – la. Renata sorriu e beijou – o no rosto.

**"Obrigada, Sirius"** Ela sorriu **"Você é um amigão".**

Renata saiu. E não viu a intensa vermelhidão nas bochechas de Sirius.


	4. Potter vs Snape

**Notas da Autora:** Vou ganhar _Harry Potter and The Phoenix Order_ do meu pai! WOOHOO!

****

**Sinopse do capítulo:** Tiago Potter vai atrás de Severo Snape. Lílian inocenta o namorado. Alguém ataca a família de MacGonagall. Bertha Jonkins faz fofoca.

**Disclaimer:** As gêmeas Bordeline, Renata Lupin, Andrômeda Black e os não mencionados nos 5 livros da série _Harry Potter_ me pertencem.

O Primeiro Amor de Tiago Potter 

**Capítulo 4 – Potter vs. Snape**

Dois dias depois da alta de Tiago da área hospitalar, Grifinória e Corvinal jogaram, apenas por brincadeira, e os leões triunfaram. O apanhador, enquanto festejava a vitória com sua Lílian e os amigos, percebeu os olhares de Severo Snape para cima de sua namorada, e sentia o sangue esquentar. Sirius tentava acalmá – lo com gestos, mas sabia que era inútil. Estava somente adiando o inevitável: o confronto entre Sonserina e Grifinória, ou melhor, Potter contra Snape.

Os embates começaram durante a aula de DCAT – Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, uma das duas matérias prediletas de Severo Snape, mas um sonífero para Lílian Evans. Em qualquer aula, Lílian era energética, cheia de vigor. Bastava, porém, pôr os pés na sala de DCAT para suas pálpebras pesarem e ela pegar no sono. Pressurosamente, Tiago a cobria com sua capa da invisibilidade, escondendo – a dos olhos do prof. Kirk Lockhart, cujo filho, Gilderoy, cursava o sétimo ano em Hogwarts.

Snape, obviamente, ficava furioso, mas calava sua fúria. Sentia raiva de si mesmo, por amar uma sangue ruim. Mas Lílian era poderosa. Se fizessem uma transfusão, tirando de seu corpo todo o sangue mestiço, e trocando – o por um plasma completamente puro, ela seria a mais forte de todas as bruxas das casas de Hogwarts.

Naquela aula em especial, Lílian dormira apoiada no ombro de Tiago. Ele acariciava seu cabelo, carinhosamente, e às vezes dava rápidos beijinhos no rosto adormecido da namorada. A fúria de Snape atingiu o ápice. Cansara de ser ridicularizado por aquele Potter, de ser motivo de pena para a linda, delicada e sensível Evans.

Pegando a baba de Canino, o covarde cachorro de Hagrid, Snape aproximou – se do casalzinho. Sirius, no extremo da sala, começou a correr o mais depressa possível. O Black chegou tarde demais, porém. Usando **_Vingardium leviosa_**, Snape fez a gosmenta baba de Canino flutuar bem acima da cabeça e rosto de Tiago. Sem que ninguém percebesse, o futuro mestre da **_sutil arte das poções_** sussurrou baixinho:

**"_Finite incantatem_!".**

A baba branca caiu sobre o rosto de Potter. Os sonserinos estouraram de rir; os grifinórios foram leais ao colega. Na hora em que todos iam lançar feitiços contra Snape, porém, um soco atingiu em cheio o rosto do garoto de cabelos oleosos. Surpresos, os alunos, o professor e o guarda – caça encararam Tiago Potter, completamente limpo.

**"Seu... Seu... Desgraçado filho de uma sangue ruim!"** Tiago berrou. Foi a conta. Snape empalideceu e pulou sobre Potter. Com a agilidade de um jogador de quadribol, porém, Tiago desviou – se e socou Snape uma segunda vez. Os grifinórios gritavam incentivando Tiago. Os sonserinos assistiam, chocados, mas impassíveis, a surra.

Lílian, desesperando – se, tentava segurar Tiago. Sirius, porém, sussurrou baixinho:

**"Ele te mandou a caixa da Dedosdemel".**

**"O quê?"** Lílian espantou – se **"Mas ele é primeiro ano! Não pode ir a Hogsmeade!".**

**"Esse seboso mandou o Goyle comprar a caixa para ele"** Remo aproximou – se dos dois amigos. Mais uma vez, Lílian tentou segurar Tiago, mas Sirius afastou – a com delicadeza. Dos dois brigões, Potter era o menos agredido. Snape estava com um olho roxo, e um filete de sangue escorria no canto de sua boca.

**"PAREM IMEDIATAMENTE COM ISSO!"** Os alunos ouviram a voz de MacGonagall. Tão logo Potter parou de socá – lo, Snape aproveitou para dar um murro no estômago do rival, fazendo – o ficar sem ar. Lílian perdeu o controle; aproximando – se do sonserino, deu – lhe um forte tapa no rosto. Sirius deu um soco na bochecha esquerda de Snape. Lupin amparava Tiago.

Os grifinórios urraram de prazer. Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle encararam Snape com desprezo.

**"SILÊNCIO!"** Minerva gritou. O rosto da professora estava completamente vermelho.

Os cinqüenta alunos das duas casas calaram – se, muito quietos.

**"Snape, Potter, Evans, Black, Lupin, acompanhem – me!"** Ela rugiu.

**"Eu sou inocente, professora!"** Snape tentou defender – se. Gemeu baixinho. Até falar doía.

**"Cale a boca, Severo Snape, ou seu pai vai ficar sabendo dessa sua agressão gratuita contra o Potter"** Minerva ameaçou. O rosto de Snape ficou sem cor.

Na rabeira da comitiva, Lílian apoiava Tiago. A preocupação estava estampada pelo rosto.

**"Por que tanta fúria contra o Snape, amor?".**

**"Ele... te mandou aquela maldita caixa de doces. E só faltou te engolir com os olhos, ontem"** O apanhador disse, baixinho. Lílian deu – lhe um carinhoso beijinho no rosto.

**"Isso é uma vergonha para Hogwarts! Dois alunos trocando socos na sala, diante de todos!"** Minerva MacGonagall estava branca. Tiago e Severo estavam cabisbaixos. Sirius, Remo e Lílian assistiam à bronca, os três muitos quietos. Era visível um brilho orgulhoso, porém, nos olhos verdes de Lílian.

**"E vocês..."** A diretora de Grifinória encarou Lílian, Sirius e Remo **"Esperava mais responsabilidade dos três".**

**"Mas, professora!"** Sirius começou.

**"Calado, senhor Black!".**

Lílian ergueu a mão, timidamente. Minerva encarou – a, sem piscar.

**"Fale, senhorita Evans".**

A única garota respirou profundamente.

**"Quem provocou a briga foi o Snape, professora!"** Lílian encarou o sonserino. Snape encolheu – se internamente diante daquele olhar. Era cheio de profundo desprezo e pena **"Ele pegou um pouco de baba do Canino, cachorro de Hagrid, e jogou sobre o rosto de Tiago".**

Minerva, desconfiada, ergueu uma sobrancelha.

**"Posso fazê – la beber _Veritaserum_, senhorita Evans? Para comprovar se isso é verdade?".**

Lílian nem piscou.

**"Pode"**, Ela disse sem hesitar.

Minerva ficou calada por uns instantes, depois disse:

**"Muito bem. Potter, Black, Lupin, Evans, podem ir. Snape, você fica. Trinta pontos a menos para a Grifinória, cinqüenta a menos para a Sonserina, e detenção daqui há quinze dias".**

Tiago, Lílian, Remo e Sirius saíram. Tiago deu um beijinho nos lábios de Lílian. A garota retribuiu abraçando – o. Já longe da sala de Minerva, Sirius soltou um assobio baixinho:

**"Uau!".**

**"O que foi?"** Remo perguntou.

**"A segurança da Lí ao falar com a MacGonagall! Impressionante! Ela nem piscou quando a MacGonagall ameaçou fazê – la beber _Veritaserum_! Nossa!".**

Lílian corou. Tiago ficou com o peito estufado de orgulho.

No dia seguinte, MacGonagall esgueirou – se até uma saleta na sala comunal professoral. Dumbledore já a esperava lá dentro, carregando um lindo bebê. Aos oito meses, Catherine era loirinha, gorducha, dona de espertos olhos azuis. Os olhos escuros de MacGonagall brilharam, emocionados, ao ver a pequena.

**"Oh, Alvo!"** Minerva disse, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas **"Como ela escapou?".**

**"April"** O mago apontou uma garota franzina de uns dezessete anos, encolhida, assustada, no canto da sala **"Catherine estava com ela, no parque, quando Laurel e William foram atacados".**

**"Oh, April!"** Minerva virou – se para a adolescente **"Como você está, querida?".**

**"Oh, vovó!"** A garota abraçou Minerva **"Foi horrível. Graças ao bom Merlim estávamos fora, Cat e eu. Quando chegamos de volta..."** April piscou os olhos cheios de lágrimas **"Vimos as ruínas... Vimos tudo e os corpos... E Gabriel...".**

April foi incapaz de terminar a história. Minerva abraçou a bruxa recém – formada com força. Dumbledore parecia velho e cansado. A neta de Minerva aproximou – se do mago. Catherine abriu os grandes olhos azuis para o diretor. Parecia ainda mais frágil e delicada.

**"Minerva, não podemos chutar April e Catherine porta afora".**

**"E onde vamos colocar as duas? Não reclamo de April, mas Catherine é um bebê"** Minerva argumentou.

**"Tia Arabella é gente boa, vovó. Ela se ofereceu para ficar conosco"** April falou. Minerva encarou Alvo com dúvida. O diretor não hesitou:

**"Então, Minerva, despeça – se de suas netas. April e Catherine vão passar uma longa temporada com Arabella Figg".**

Da porta da saleta, uma assustada Bertha Jonkins observava tudo.

April foi jantar com os professores no salão. Os alunos a observavam com curiosidade, e ela estava bastante desconfortável. Sentia os olhares de uma turminha de meninas. Uma delas, morena, de olhos castanhos, dizia algo em voz baixa para as colegas; as garotas davam olhadinhas de esguelha para April. Madame Hooch percebeu e chamou a atenção das jovens:

**"Bertha, Camille, Eva e Esperanza, na minha sala, por favor. As quatro".**

Bertha Jonkins, Camille Earl, Eva Adams e Esperanza Blanco ergueram – se resmungando, mas não deixaram de dar uma olhadinha mais de perto na misteriosa desconhecida.

**"Não precisava chamar a atenção das meninas, Helena"** April disse, sem jeito.

**"Oh, querida, Bertha Jonkins mantém viva a rede de fofocas de Hogwarts. Ela e sua turminha fomentam as intrigas por aqui"** Helena Hooch disse, com doçura. A visitante ficou ainda mais sem jeito.

**"Estou dizendo, aquela garota é neta de MacGonagall, filha da filha de MacGonagall e Dumbledore. E não é só ela! Eu vi um bebê, também! Tenho certeza que a garota é a mãe do bebê!"** Bertha disse para suas companheiras. Camille abriu a boca, e fechou – a bem depressa, olhando para um ponto fixo, além das garotas.


	5. Lílian, a casamenteira!

**Notas da Autora:** Vou ganhar _Harry Potter and The Phoenix Order_ do meu pai! WOOHOO!

****

**Sinopse do capítulo:** Nimue Bordeline tem uma crise de ciúmes ao ver a intimidade de Sirius Black e Renata Lupin. O fim do ano. Primeiros dias de férias. A família de Lílian.

**Disclaimer:** As gêmeas Bordeline, Renata Lupin, Andrômeda Black e os não mencionados nos 05 livros da série _Harry Potter_ me pertencem.

O Primeiro Amor de Tiago Potter Capítulo 5 – Lílian, a casamenteira! 

Helena Hooch estava de pé, atrás de Bertha Jonkins. Eva, Esperanza e Camille ficaram bem quietas. Bertha calou – se, mortalmente branca. Hooch estava séria, e isso não era boa coisa. A professora conjurou mais três cadeiras para as colegas de Bertha, e fez a aluna linguaruda sentar – se diante dela.

**"O que pensava"** Hooch sussurrou. Bertha fez força para ouvi – la **"Quando caluniava a honra da srta. ****April Victoria Starks, Bertha? ****A srta. Starks passou por uma tragédia pessoal há poucas horas, Jonkins".**

**"O que houve?"** Eva atreveu – se a perguntar.

**"Você – Sabe – Quem foi atrás dos pais dela".**

As meninas empalideceram. O lábio inferior de Camille tremeu, enquanto ela lutava para não chorar.

**"O que ele fez?"** Esperanza murmurou.

**"Matou William Starks e a esposa, Laurel. A srta. Starks encontrou o corpo dos pais e do irmão do meio, Gabriel".**

Lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Camille. Helena Hooch passeou o olhar pelas quatro alunas diante dela. Iam se formar no fim daquele ano. Eram adolescentes, num mundo preste a entrar em guerra. Hooch não temia por Camille, nem pelas primas Eva e Esperanza. Sua preocupação estava com Bertha, fofoqueira e alegre.

**"Não vou puni – las, meninas. Mas espero que não levante nenhuma ofensa contra a srta. Starks, Bertha, ou você arcará com a fúria da profa. Minerva".**

No dia seguinte, com o fim dos exames, houve o banquete do fim de ano. Minerva MacGonagall não participou; estava ainda bastante abalada com a morte de William e Laurel Starks.

Mesmo com a derrota na copa de quadribol, a Grifinória venceu a Copa das Casas, esmagando Sonserina, tudo por culpa dos pontos que Minerva descontara de Snape devido à briga com Tiago. O clima entre Remo, Sirius, Lílian e Tiago estava maravilhoso. Poucas horas depois, porém, Lílian ficou levemente deprimida. Tiago percebeu:

**"O que houve, meu amor?".**

**"Já são as férias".**

**"E daí?"** Sirius disse, enfiando uma colher cheia de carne de peru na boca.

**"Vou aturar a antipática da Petúnia"** Lílian fez uma horrível careta **"por dois longos meses".**

**"Não seja por isso, amorzinho"** Tiago falou **"Eu ia pedir diretamente a seus pais, e pegar você de surpresa, mas... Você não quer ir passar um mês na casa que meus pais têm em Cornwall?".**

Lílian abriu a boca de surpresa, e sorriu:

**"Claro que quero, bobo! Um mês com você, longe da Petúnia!? Nossa, que delícia! Mas por que este convite?".**

**"Lia, tolinha... Vamos fazer seis meses de namoro, sua ingênua!"** Tiago riu. Lílian abraçou – o.

**"Ah, é mesmo! Como eu pude esquecer dessa data importantíssima!"** A garota gracejou, e beijou – o no rosto.

**"E dizem que as garotas são mais ligadas nessas coisas de datas: aniversário de namoro, primeiro beijo..."** Tiago fez piada. Lílian sentiu o rosto esquentar.

No dia seguinte, no trem, Renata e Sirius conversavam sobre amenidades. Desde o fim do namoro com Paulo Jordan, os dois andavam muito próximos. Renata não cansava de dizer às meninas que Sirius era seu melhor amigo. Quem não gostava nadinha dessa proximidade era Nimue Bordeline.

Segundo Nathalie fofocara, a gêmea estava apaixonada por Sirius. Mas o Black contara a Lílian que estava bastante atraído em Renata. E Remo confidenciou a Tiago e Lílian que Renata também andava de olho em Sirius. Portanto, Lílian iria trabalhar de **_matchmaker _**no trem de Hogwarts.

Havia algo em Lílian, que ela formava casais. O primeiro que ela unira fora Molly Carter e Arthur Weasley. Os dois ruivinhos andavam de namoro há pouco tempo, e muito felizes. As meninas tinham inveja de Lílian: era inteligente, bonita, popular, cheia de amigos. E namorava Tiago Potter, o primeiranista mais cobiçado de Hogwarts.

**"Lia, o que você vai fazer?"** Tiago perguntou.

**"Bem, como o Sirius e a Renata andam se paquerando, pensei em dar uma mãozinha"** A garota explicou **"O Sirius me disse que tava a fim de namorar a Rena".**

**"Interessantíssimo!"** Nathalie disse, do lado de Lílian.

**"Nathy! Oi!"** Lílian cumprimentou a amiga **"O que é interessantíssimo?".**

**"Lili, você nunca pensou em abrir uma agência de namoros, não?"** Nathalie brincou **"Primeiro a Mô e o Art... Agora a Rena e o Sirius!" **Ela virou – se para Tiago **"Amigão, vocês não passam fome depois do casamento!".**

Tiago riu.


	6. O Primeiro Corte Dói Mais

**Primeiro Amor de Tiago Potter**

**Notas da Autora:** DESCULPEM pela demora da atualização, mas aqui está o novo capítulo. Como está dando tudo muito certo, acho que é hora de agitar isso um pouquinho. Ah, a música é _The First Cut Is The Deepest_, escrita pelo Cat Stevens, mas cantada pela Sheryl Crow --- eu amo essa música, está na coletânea dela.

Ah, a briga entre Tiago e Lílian é boba, mesmo.

**Capítulo 6 – O Primeiro Corte Dói Mais.**

****

**_Dois anos depois._**

Lílian tentou se controlar. Fazia três meses que ela não tinha notícias de Tiago, por ele estar curtindo as luminosas praias da Espanha. Desde o último dia de aula do terceiro ano, ele não mandava uma carta.

Claro que ela tinha sua parcela de culpa no prolongado silêncio do namorado. Lílian fechou os olhos e relembrou a briga.

**_"Como assim, você não vai ficar em Londres?"_**_ Ela perguntou, surpresa. Tiago, Lílian, Nimue e Nathalie, Remo e Renata, Molly e Arthur e Sirius esperavam o trem que os levaria de volta para Londres e para três meses de férias._

**_"Eu não vou ficar em Londres, Lil. Minha mãe quer visitar uma irmã dela que mora na Espanha, e eu vou com ela"._**_ Tiago tentava argumentar com a namorada. **"Não fica assim, meu amor. A gente se vê no trem".**_

**_"Assim? Assim como? Eu estou normal, Tiago"._**_ Lílian disse, áspera. Na verdade, estava magoada, arrasada, temerosa. A Espanha era cheia de mulheres lindas, e todas mais experientes que ela. Com certeza ela ia perder o namorado._

_Tiago suspirou, exasperado. Estava cansado, furioso com a briga, com raiva de si mesmo por não resistir aos desmandos da mãe. Queria ficar com a namorada e os amigos em Londres, mas a mãe não cedera espaço para ele argumentar._

**_"Chega, Lílian!"_**_ Ele gritou. **"Chega! Eu vou para a Espanha, esse não é um assunto aberto a discussões".**_

_A rispidez de Tiago magoou Lílian. Ela agarrou a bolsa e se afastou do grupo, sem olhar para trás._

**_"Ah, droga!"_**_ Tiago praguejou alto. Foi atrás de Lílian, mas o trem chegou e ela entrou disparada, e, de algum modo, desapareceu entre a massa de alunos._

Sirius e Renata se aproximaram dela, de mãos dadas.

**"Oi, Li!"** O moreno disse, beijando-a no rosto. **"Notícias do cara?"**

Lílian sorriu tristemente e fez que não com a cabeça.

**"Como foi o verão de vocês?"** Ela perguntou, para distrair-se. Renata riu alto, enquanto apontava com a cabeça para trás de si. Sirius amarrou a cara, e Lílian acompanhou Renata no riso.

Remo, de 14 anos, estava de mãos dadas com a irmã de 12 anos de Sirius, Andrômeda. Ela era alta, morena e linda, com grandes olhos azuis. Nem parecia ter 12 anos, e Remo vinha arrastando uma asa por ela desde as férias de Natal do primeiro ano deles.

**"Oi, Remo, oi, Andrômeda".** Lílian cumprimentou-os, e virou-se para Sirius. **"Devo recordá-lo que ele está fazendo com a sua irmã a mesma coisa que você está fazendo com a dele?"**

**"Não, não está!"** Renata e Sirius disseram juntos, e ela corou. Andrômeda deixou escapar uma risadinha, e Remo e Lílian olharam para o casalzinho embasbacado. O choque de Lílian transformou-se em horror quando Lílian viu Tiago aparecer com a mão na cintura de uma garota morena, de cabelos pretos e olhos verde-escuros.

Os dois se aproximaram, a menina pendurada no braço de Tiago.

**"Oi, gente". **A voz de Tiago era cordial, mas fria. Remo e Sirius apoiaram Lílian, que estava branca como uma parede e parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

**"Quem é a sua amiga, Tiago?"** Nathalie perguntou. Ela se aproximava com a irmã.

**"Gente, essa é a Maria Isabel. Maria Isabel, estes são meus amigos Renata, Remo, Sirius, Andrômeda, Nimue, Nathalie, e..."** Ele hesitou, mas Sofia segurou sua mão e ele lhe sorriu. **"Lílian. Gente, eu e a Maria Isabel estamos namorando".**

Todos os olhos se fixaram em Lílian e ela lutou contra a onda de lágrimas que ameaçou engoli-la.

Duas horas depois, o rompimento de Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter já era sabido por todos do trem. Não havia em Hogwarts um cara que arrastasse asa para Lílian, Severo Snape incluído. A garota, porém, sumira entre os alunos.

**"Seu idiota!"** Sirius gritou para Tiago. Ele, Arthur, Tiago e Remo estavam numa cabine, enquanto as gêmeas Bordeline, Molly, Renata e Andrômeda procuravam por Lílian. Sofia, que estudava numa academia espanhola de bruxaria e estava de férias em Londres, acompanhou Liz Potter para a estação dos trouxas.

**"Você pisou na bola legal, Tiago".** Remo disse, calmo. **"Eu acho que dessa vez vai ser difícil fazer a Li te perdoar".**

Arthur fez que sim com a cabeça. Não era segredo que Lílian e Tiago formavam o casal que mais brigava na história de Hogwarts. Eles se pegavam feio, ficavam uns dois dias sem se falar e então eram vistos na maior paixão.

**"Não faço muita questão de voltar com ela".** Tiago disse, friamente. Sirius, que estava rapidamente perdendo a cabeça com a estupidez do amigo, socou uma parede e saiu da cabine.

As meninas encontraram Lílian na última cabine, chorando. Todas rodearam-na, compreensivas, e tentaram acalmá-la.

**"Vocês vão voltar, Li. Eu tenho certeza".** Molly, sempre a otimista, disse. Lílian fez que não com a cabeça, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

**"Dessa vez não tem volta não, Mô. Se ele não tivesse me traído, eu ainda ficava chateada com ele por uns dois dias, talvez menos, mas perdoava. Só que ele preferiu se agarrar com aquele varapau gringo, e não teve nem vergonha na cara de dizer que ela era namorada dele".**

**"Dá licença?"** Sirius apareceu e entrou. Ele abraçou Lílian. **"Chora, maninha. Pode chorar. Eu tou aqui".**

E Lílian chorou.

_I would have given you all of my heart_

**_Eu teria te dado todo o meu coração_**

_But there's someone who has torn it apart_

**_Mas há alguém que o partiu no meio_**

_And he has taken just all that I have_

**_E ele levou tudo o que eu tinha_**

_If you want to, I'll try to love again_

**_Se você quiser, eu vou tentar amar de novo_**

_Baby I'll try to love again but I know_

**_Baby, vou tentar amar de novo, mas eu sei_**

****

Jacob Greene era um corvinal do sexto ano, que sempre tivera uma quedinha por Lílian. Ela o considerava um bom amigo, assim como todos os outros – o irmão de Jacob, Davi, namorava Nimue –, mas era só isso. No entanto, ele nunca escondera a atração por ela, e ela sempre dizia a Jacob que amava Tiago.

Isso fora antes do fiasco chamado Maria Isabel. Agora, carente e de coração partido, Lílian aceitou a paquera de Jacob --- nada como um novo amor para curar o antigo. Tiago ficava sabendo por Sirius dos progressos de Jacob em relação à Lílian e morria de ciúmes. Por mais que negasse, Tiago ainda amava Lílian e a queria de volta.

Mas quem começara aquilo de arranjar outro fora ele, então ele não tinha direito de reclamar. No entanto, quando Sirius disse que Lílian aceitara o pedido de namoro de Jacob, --- duas semanas antes do aniversário de três anos de namoro dela com Tiago --- o apanhador procurou pelo rival e deu-lhe um belo soco no rosto.

_The first cut is the deepest_

**_O primeiro corte dói mais_**

_Baby, I know the first cut is the deepest_

**_Baby, eu sei que o primeiro corte demais_**

_When it comes to being lucky, he's cursed_

**_Quando se trata de ter sorte, ele tem azar_**

_When it comes to loving me, he's worse_

**_Quando se trata de me amar, ele é pior_**

****

**"Lílian, faça um favor a si mesma".** Renata disse um dia, dois meses depois de Lílian começar o romance com Jacob.

**"Que favor, Rena?"** A ruiva perguntou, entre pesquisas para uma tarefa de Poções.

**"Dê um fora no Jacob".** A outra disse, sinceramente. Pega desprevenida, Lílian olhou para a amiga.

**"O quê?"**

**"Você não o ama, querida, por mais que queira fazer com que todos acreditemos no contrário. Talvez os que não te conheçam bem comprem essa farsa, mas seus amigos não".**

**"Eu tenho orgulho, Rena. Não vou ficar por baixo da carne seca, não vou mesmo. Se o Tiago ainda está com a influenza espanhola, então vou continuar com o Jacob. Ele me faz feliz".**

Renata suspirou e decidiu desistir. Lílian era teimosa como uma mula. Não ia desistir de Jacob --- a não ser que ele viesse tomasse a iniciativa e lhe desse o fora. Mas Jacob amava Lílian, e não iria dispensá-la.

**"Tiago, notícias da influenza espanhola?"** Sirius disse. Aos poucos, ele voltava a falar com o melhor amigo, mas não era a mesma coisa.

**"De quem?"** Tiago perguntou, sem compreender. Remo deu uma cotovelada nas costelas de Sirius, discretamente.

**"Da sua namorada. A espanholinha".**

**"Ah, da Isabel. Ela está ótima, vem me ver na Páscoa".**

**"Potter, amigão, aproveita quando ela vier e faz um favor à menina".** Remo disse. Sirius parecia fascinado por um texto no livro de Estudo dos Trouxas.

**"Que favor?"**

**"Dê o fora nela".**

**"Por que eu deveria?"**

**"Porque você ama a Lili e já levou um monte de detenções porque enche o namorado dela de porrada toda vez que vê o cara".** Sirius disse. **"Quem não conhece que te compre, meu caro".**

**"Não amo não".**

**"Ama sim". **Sirius disse. **"E é melhor se apressar. O Jacob Greene termina Hogwarts esse ano e está mais que interessado em levar nossa Lili ao altar".**

Tiago arregalou os olhos, chocado.

_I still want you by my side_

**_Eu ainda te quero do meu lado_**

_Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried_

**_Só para me ajudar a secar as lágrimas que chorei_**

_And I'm sure gonna give you a try_

**_E eu com certeza vou te dar uma chance_**

_If you wanna, I'll try to love again --- try_

**_Se você quer, eu vou tentar amar de novo --- tentar_**

_Baby I'll try to love again but I know_

**_Baby, eu vou tentar amar de novo, mas eu sei_**

****

No baile de Halloween, Maria Isabel acompanhou Tiago, enquanto Lílian foi com Jacob. A espanhola estava linda, com um vestido de seda preto, os cabelos pretos presos num rabo de cavalo alto. Ela passara um pouco de sombra prata acinzentada nas pálpebras, e batom rosado na boca.

Tiago estranhava dançar com Maria Isabel. Ela era da altura dele e ele gostava de encostar a cabeça na cabeça de Li--- não iria pensar nela. Estava feliz, ama--- gostava de Isabel. Não tinha por que reclamar.

No entanto, quando viu Lílian entrar no salão pelo braço de Jacob, Tiago mordeu o lábio inferior, para controlar o escaldante ciúme.

Ela estava estonteante. Renata fizera um monte de cachinhos e prendera-os num rabo de cavalo alto, deixando duas mechinhas soltas para emoldurar o rosto. Lílian aplicara sombra branca e ressaltara os imensos olhos verdes com lápis, delineador e muito rímel. Nos lábios, um brilho cor de pêssego e nas bochechas um pouquinho de blush para dar um ar saudável.

O vestido de Lílian era amarelo-escuro, de alcinhas, com um intricado bordado na altura da barriga. Ela deixara uma estola feita do mesmo tecido do vestido cair elegantemente pelos braços, e sorria para todos. De vez em quando, Jacob tentava beijá-la, mas ela desviava.

Sirius, Renata, Remo, Andrômeda, Nimue, David, Nathalie, Lucas Scott, --- do sexto ano da Corvinal --- Jacob, Lílian, Tiago, Maria Isabel, Arthur e Molly sentaram-se em três mesas, conversando animadamente entre si. Uma música de uma banda trouxa, No Doubt, começou a tocar.

**"Vamos dançar, Lilinha?"** Jacob perguntou, gentilmente. Lílian sorriu, mas fez que não.

**"Desculpa, querido. Eu estou com dor nos pés".** Ela explicou, notando o desapontamento no rosto bonito de Jacob. Ele sorriu e virou para Maria Isabel.

**"Gustaría de bailar, señorita?" **(_Gostaria de dançar, senhorita?)._

**"Sí, sí, señor". **(_Sim, sim, senhor)_ A espanhola respondeu.

Maria Isabel beijou Tiago na face e saiu para o salão pelo braço de Jacob.  Os outros casais rapidamente perceberam que aquela era a oportunidade de Tiago e Lílian se entenderem e desapareceram.

**"Quer dançar?"** Ele perguntou, desconfortável. Lílian voltou a calçar os sapatos e sorriu em afirmativa. Ele sorriu de volta e estendeu a mão para ela.

Ela aceitou.

_You and me, we used to be together_

**_Você e eu, nós estávamos juntos._**

_Every day together, always_

**_Todos os dias juntos, sempre._**

_I really feel that I'm losing my best friend_

**_Eu realmente acho que estou perdendo meu melhor amigo_**

_I can't believe this could be the end_

**_Não posso acreditar que esse é o fim_**

_It looks as so you're letting go_

**_Parece que você está desistindo_**

_And if it's real then I don't want to know_

**_E se é verdade então não quero saber_**

****

**"Você está feliz?"** Tiago perguntou inesperadamente. Lílian estava com uma mão em volta do pescoço dele e a outra apoiada no peito. Os dois braços de Tiago estavam enroscados na cintura de Lílian e seu queixo, apoiado no topo da cabeça dela.

**"Você está?".**

**"Perguntei primeiro".** Ele devolveu. Lílian suspirou e acariciou de leve o tórax dele.

**"Quem ama fica feliz se a pessoa amada está feliz. Você está feliz?".**

Tiago beijou a cabeça dela, aspirando o perfume de limão dos cabelos ruivos.

_Don't speak_

**_Não fale_**

_I know what you're saying_

**_Eu sei o que você está falando_**

_So please stop explaining_

**_Então pare de explicar, por favor._**

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

**_Não me diga porque isso dói_**

_Don't speak_

**_Não fale_**

_I know what you're thinking_

**_Eu sei o que você está pensando_**

_I don't need your reasons_

**_Não preciso de suas razões_**

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

**_Não me diga porque isso dói_**

****

**"Você ama o Jacob?"** Ele replicou. Ela olhou-o profundamente.

**"Eu só amei uma pessoa em toda a minha vida. E, infelizmente, ele me superou".**

**"Não é verdade".** Ele disse definitivo. Lílian o olhou, seus olhos pesando de lágrimas.

**"Então por que ele está com outra?".**

**"Porque ele é um idiota".** Tiago disse, de modo tão inesperado que ela riu. Ele acompanhou-a no riso e acariciou uma bochecha dela com a ponta do dedo. **"É verdade, Lili. Eu não sei nem por que estou com a Isabel".**

**"Agora vou terminar com o Jake".** Lílian disse tristemente. Notando o olhar indignado dele, ela explicou: **"Ele é alguém muito querido, Tiago. Eu não vou ficar feliz por magoá-lo".**

**"Acho que você nem precisa, Li".** Sirius, que estava por perto dançando com Renata, apontou para o meio da pista. Lílian e Tiago seguiram o dedo do amigo e sorriram: Jacob e Isabel beijavam-se apaixonadamente.

Os dois seguiram o exemplo dos ex-namorados e beijaram-se, selando a reconciliação.

Ufff! Finalmente. Para quem esperava uma briga mais longa, me desculpe, mas eu não consigo ficar muito tempo enrolando. Sou uma pessoa muito prática. Para o meu nível, acho que até enrolei demais!

Um beijo, e deixem um reviewzinho!


	7. De Lágrimas, Beijos, Tapas e Entendiment...

O Primeiro Amor de Tiago Potter

**Capítulo 7 --- De Lágrimas, Beijos, Tapas e Entendimentos.**

_Um Mês e Meio Depois..._

**"Finalmente, feriado de Ano Novo!"** Nimue Bordeline exclamou, feliz. Ela desabou na cama ao lado de Renata e de Nathalie, e as duas lhe olharam com expressões surpresas.

**"Por que tanta felicidade?"** Sua gêmea lhe perguntou. Nimue era sossegada e até mesmo muito séria, e tanta excitação diante de um simples intervalo de Natal era um choque.

**"Ah, o Sirius vai ficar nessas férias. Ele anda revoltado com o que a família dele anda fazendo"**, Nimue explicou. Renata sentou-se e torceu o nariz.

**"Sabe as primas dele?"** Ela começou. Nathalie pensou um pouco:

**"A Andrômeda? É alguma coisa com o Ted?"** Ela perguntou. Todos sabiam da paixão da sonserina Andrômeda Black pelo nascido trouxa Ted Tonks.

**"Não, a Bellatrix e a Narcisa"** Renata corrigiu. **"A Narcisa vai casar com o Malfoy e a Bella com o Lestrange".**

**"Você está mentindo!"** Nimue e Nathalie falaram em uníssono. Renata fez que não com a cabeça.

**"Eca, não admira que ele anda muito nervoso"**, Nathalie disse. **"Se eu soubesse que minhas primas vão se casar com o Malfoy e o Lestrange, eu acho que ficaria doente".**

**"Mas o que tem a ver o casamento das primas dele com você?"** Renata disse. Nimue deu um suspiro sonhador.

**"Eu sei que Sirius me ama. E eu o amo. E nós vamos nos acertar, finalmente! Eu serei a senhora Black!".**

Nathalie sacudiu a cabeça de modo complacente e Nimue desabou na cama, suspirando o nome de Sirius.

As gêmeas Bordeline não repararam na extrema palidez de Renata Lupin.

Lílian e Tiago estavam abraçadinhos diante da lareira, curtindo alguns momentos de folga antes de voltarem a estudar para os testes. O casalzinho estava em pleno amor desde a reconciliação, quase dois meses antes, e passavam todos os momentos possíveis juntos. Era inevitável: onde estava Lílian, Tiago também estava, e o contrário também se aplicava.

Remo entrou no salão comunal, abraçando Renata. A irmã gêmea dele tinha o rosto banhado de lágrimas, e soluçava convulsivamente no ombro do irmão. Tiago e Lílian se levantaram e correram para o lado da amiga.

**"Rena, o que aconteceu?"** Lílian perguntou, preocupada. Tiago abraçava a namorada pela cintura, e deu um olhar especulativo para Remo, mas o Lupin fez que não com a cabeça, indicando que a irmã não abrira o bico.

**"É a... Ni---Nimue"**, Renata soluçou. Lílian, Remo e Tiago se alarmaram de preocupação.

**"O que tem a Nimue?"** Lílian perguntou.

**"E---Ela quer falar co---com o Sirius"**, Renata sussurrou, lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas.

**"Sobre o quê?"** Tiago perguntou, mas Lílian empalideceu e apoiou a amiga.

**"Vem, vamos conversar lá em cima"**, ela disse, levando a amiga para o dormitório.

**"Ela vai se declarar para o Sirius?"** Lílian perguntou. Renata estava sentada com as costas contra a cabeceira da cama de baldaquino, e Lílian em sua frente, as duas em posição de lótus.

**"É".**

**"E por que você está tão transtornada com isso, Rena? Afinal, vocês são só amigos..."** Lílian insinuou. Renata, que estava com os olhos inchados e o nariz vermelho, corou intensamente, e Lílian lhe deu um olhar de esguelha. **"... Ou tem algo mais que nós não estamos sabendo?".**

**"Hmmm..."** Renata começou. Lílian arregalou os olhos.

**"Você e o Sirius estão ficando!?"** Ela exclamou, entre o choque e a delícia. Renata corou e apressou-se a sacudir a cabeça negativamente.

**"NÃO!" **Ela gritou. **"Mas..." **Havia hesitação na voz de Renata. **"Eu gosto dele".**

**"Eu também gosto do Sirius, Rena"**, Lílian disse, tentando fazê-la confessar. Renata olhou-a com indignação:

**"Você não vai bancar a casamenteira comigo, Lílian Evans!".**

**"Não preciso, Renata Lupin"**, Lílian disse muito suavemente. **"Você já está apaixonada por Sirius Black".**

Sirius entrou na sala comunal todo enlameado. Ele reparou que, pela primeira vez em quase dois meses, Tiago estava sozinho com Remo. Isso surpreendeu muitíssimo ao herdeiro da nobre casa dos Black, e ele arqueou a sobrancelha em questionamento.

**"Onde está a futura sra. Potter?"** Ele perguntou. Remo e Tiago se levantaram de um pulo e, antes que o apanhador pudesse segurá-lo, Lupin estava diante de Sirius, socando-o com gosto. O Black massageou o queixo e gemeu um pouco, antes de perguntar ao amigo:

**"Por que diabos eu ganhei um direto no queixo?".**

**"Porque minha querida irmãzinha está chorando feito uma desesperada no ombro da Lílian por culpa sua e da Nimue! O que vocês fizeram para ela?"**

Sirius olhou-o com choque e surpresa.

**"Do que diabos está falando?".**

**"A Renata e o Remo chegaram aqui há alguns minutos e a Rena estava soluçando feito uma condenada, dizendo algo sobre você e a Nimue"**, Tiago explicou, segurando Remo pelo braço. **"Acho que você já castigou o Sirius o suficiente por todas as lágrimas da Renata, Remo. Por falar nisso, foi um belo soco que você deu no nosso prezado Black".**

**"Eu não estou entendendo nada, eu juro! Palavra de Merlim!" **Sirius garantiu. Remo olhou-o com tamanha intensidade que parecia perfurá-lo, mas depois sorriu como se pedisse perdão.

**"Desculpa, Sirius"**, ele pediu. O outro sorriu.

**"Não dá nada. O que a Rena falou?".**

**"Que a Nimue queria falar com voc**, Tiago lembrou.

**"Sobre o quê?".**

**"Ninguém sabe. A Líli levou-a lá pro quarto para conversarem".**

**"Eu vou falar com a Nimue".**

Sirius encontrou Nathalie sentada diante da bela árvore de Natal que enfeitava o castelo principal de Hogwarts. Ele só soube que era Nathalie pela tatuagem de um anjo no pescoço --- Nathalie era mais rebelde e o anjo no pescoço se juntara à lua no tornozelo e ao brasão dos Bordeline no interior da coxa. Além das tatuagens, Nathalie tinha um piercing no umbigo.

**"Nath?"** Sirius aproximou-se da gêmea de Nimue.

**"Oi, Sirius!"** Ela sorriu-lhe amistosamente. **"Procurando por quem?".**

**"A Ni. Sabe onde ela está?".**

**"Na biblioteca. Temos uma tarefa de Poções para fazermos e ela está terminando umas pesquisas. Por quê?".**

**"Por nada, Nath. Valeu".**

Nimue estava concentradíssima em sua redação, quando alguém se sentou a seu lado. Ela deu uma olhada de esguelha para ver quem era e seu rosto esquentou: Sirius folheava distraidamente um livro de quadribol.

**"Oi, Ni"**, ele cumprimentou-a com seu sorriso matador. O rosto de Nimue esquentou mais ainda.

**"Oi, Sirius"**, ela espiou o livro que ele folheava. **"'Quadribol Através Dos Séculos?'"**, ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. **"Achei que você já tinha lido esse livro".**

**"E já li"**, ele confirmou. **"Mas preciso conversar com você, e Madame Pince não deixaria que eu ficasse por aqui sem um livro".**

O coração de Nimue batia tão rapidamente que ela pensou que iria ter um ataque de taquicardia. Ele queria _conversar_ com ela. _Ele_ queria conversar com ela. Ele queria conversar _com ela_.

**"Con---Conversar sobre o quê?".**

**"Você disse algo à Rena sobre a gente?".**

A exultação de Nimue rapidamente murchou, e ela voltou a atenção para o pergaminho diante dela.

**"Não"** Foi a resposta seca.

Ela viu pelo rabo do olho Sirius estreitar seus lindos e imensos olhos azuis. Nimue nunca vira olhos mais azuis que os dele. Eram de um tom de azul mais escuro que o azul marinho. Ela amava os olhos de Sirius --- toda vez que olhava nas profundezas dos orbes azuis, sentia-se afogar.

**"Não minta para mim, Nimue Bordeline!"** Ele ladrou baixinho. Ela assustou-se. Sirius era sempre gentil, educado e divertido, nunca ameaçara nenhum dos amigos dele. Afinal, ele podia ser aparentado com Lúcio Malfoy, mas ele era um Black. E um Black orgulhoso.

**"Não estou mentindo, Sirius Black".**

**"Está sim"**. Havia tristeza dentro dos belos olhos azuis. Nimue sentiu o sangue gelar. Sirius estava triste com ela por algo que ela havia dito à Renata. **"A Rena está no quarto da Lí chorando como se não houvesse amanhã, e Remo me deu um soco no queixo por causa disso, porque tudo que a maninha dele disse foi algo sobre a gente".**

Nimue então se lembrou do que dissera a Nathalie e a Renata mais cedo naquela manhã, e sentiu o rosto esquentar.

**"A gente pre---precisa conv---conversar"**, ela gaguejou nervosamente. Ele olhou-a como se ela fosse louca. Ou surda. Ou talvez totalmente estúpida. Façam suas apostas.

**"E não é isso que estamos tentando fazer?"** Ele disse sarcasticamente. **"Quero dizer, eu estou falando e você também está".**

Ela sentiu o rosto esquentar ainda mais. Ele a olhava com sarcástica curiosidade. E Nimue respirou profundamente, antes de pegar o rosto de Sirius com as duas mãos e beijá-lo intensamente na boca.

E Merlim deu uma risada cruel e má onde quer que diabos ele estivesse.

Porque Lílian e Renata entraram na biblioteca nessa mesma hora, e Sirius estava sendo atacado por Nimue numa das mesas frontais.

Um pequeno grito de choque atingiu os ouvidos de Sirius, e ele congelou no mesmo instante.

Ele conhecia aquela voz. Ele era amigo do irmão gêmeo daquela voz. E ele _amava_ a dona daquela voz.

Sirius Black, que não negava fogo e não poupava os rabos-de-saia de Hogwarts, empurrou Nimue Bordeline para trás e olhou ao redor, encontrando os chocados e lacrimejantes olhos azuis de Renata Lupin fitando-o com profunda mágoa.

**"Merda!"** Ele sussurrou, e virou-se para Nimue, fuzilando-a com os olhos. **"É culpa sua!".**

**"CULPA MINHA?"** Nimue esganiçou-se, furiosa e desapontada.** "É tudo culpa sua! Quem mandou ser tão sexy quanto o inferno? Quem mandou ser descolado, bonito e gostosão, e quem mandou fazer com que eu me apaixonasse por você?"** Ela gritou.

Renata disparou pela porta da biblioteca, e Lílian aproximou-se.

**"Vá atrás dela agora, já, imediatamente, Sirius Black, ou vai se arrepender!" **Ela aconselhou-o, com os olhos sérios. Sirius sorriu-lhe gratamente, e correu atrás de Renata. Lílian deu um sorrisinho disfarçadamente, e então inspirou e virou-se para Nimue.

A menina olhou para onde Sirius correra e caiu nos braços da amiga, soluçando desconsoladamente. Lílian suspirou e deu tapinhas amigáveis no ombro dela, tentando confortá-la.

**'Acho que vou pendurar uma placa no pescoço, dizendo: --- Ombro Grátis Para Chorar Mágoas de Amor ---'**, ela pensou, enquanto tentava acalmar a quase histérica Nimue.

Renata passou ventando por Nathalie, e esta notou o rosto molhado de lágrimas da amiga. Nathalie preocupou-se. Mais observadora que a distraída irmã, Nathalie percebera o vívido interesse de Sirius na amiga, e a silenciosa paixão da amiga pelo Maroto. Nathalie sempre considerara Renata e Sirius o casal ideal: ela era séria e centrada, e ensinaria Sirius a ter responsabilidades, enquanto Sirius ajudaria Renata a descontrair.

Cinco minutos depois --- ou menos --- Nathalie abriu um sorriso. Sirius parou diante dela, com uma expressão de absoluto terror no rosto.

**"Por onde a Renata foi?".**

**"Por ali"**, ela apontou o caminho da amiga. **"E Sirius? Já era tempo".**

Ele sorriu e correu pelo caminho que Nathalie apontou.

Lílian entrou no salão comunal, e desabou ao lado de Tiago. O namorado jogava xadrez com Remo, mas deu-lhe atenção quando ela deitou a cabeça em seu colo.

**"O que foi, amor?"** Ele perguntou, preocupado. Lílian levantou o rosto. Havia uma marca avermelhada na branca face. E Tiago começou a tremer de raiva. **"Quem te fez isso?"** Ele sussurrou, a voz tremendo com ódio.

Ela olhou-o, incerta. Conhecia o namorado muito bem. Se dissesse que Snape resolvera atingi-lo através dela, só Merlim sabia o que Tiago faria com o sonserino de nariz comprido e cabelo oleoso.

Mas ela não precisou dizer nada. Tiago já compreendera, e desaparecia pelo quadro. Lílian caiu no sofá.

**"Oh, droga!".**

**"Rena?"** Sirius chamou suavemente. A torre de Astronomia estava escura e vazia, portanto perfeita para Renata, uma pessoa muito fechada, chorar suas mágoas. Sirius pôde ouvir um pequeno soluço abafado vindo da parte mais escura da torre e cuidadosamente atravessou o caminho da porta ao canto.

Renata estava sentada, as pernas encolhidas junto ao peito, o queixo apoiado nos joelhos, os olhos fechados. Sirius, sem falar nada, sentou-se ao lado dela. Ela quebrou o silêncio tenso e desconfortável entre os dois:

**"Quer dizer que você e a srta. Nimue Bordeline são o novo casal formado por Lílian Evans, futura sra. Tiago Potter"**, ela disse, sarcasmo escorrendo pela voz.

**"Não"**, ele devolveu, simplesmente. Ela foi pega de surpresa pela resposta simples, mas não tirou os olhos da parede de pedra preta da torre. A parede de pedra fascinava-a.

**"O que você quer dizer?".**

**"Quero dizer que Nimue Bordeline nunca vai me ter, Renata. Não se você quiser".**

Dessa vez, a explicação inesperada fez com que Renata tirasse seus lindos olhos azuis claros da parede. Sirius, porém, olhava para a parede. E Renata Victoria Lupin soube:

Ela amava Sirius Black. Iria amá-lo para sempre. Abençoada seja a carta de Hogwarts. Não fosse a bendita carta, ela nunca o conheceria.

Silenciosamente, Renata colou sua palma à dele. Sirius sorriu para a parede, e enlaçou seus dedos aos dela.


End file.
